Deal (Laxus x Reader)
by Longlostgoddess
Summary: It's after the time skip, and you and Laxus are preparing for the Grand Magic Games. However, Laxus has a something on his mind and is unwilling to share it with you, his long-time friend (or maybe even something more?).
1. Secret

**/editor's note/**

**This is my first fanfic, so please give me feedback about my writing! :)**

**Clearly, this isn't done yet, but I want to make sure that people want to read it before continuing with an epic battle scene and the outcome! ~o~**

**Anyways, all characters [except your own ;) ] belong to Fairy Tail**

**Please enjoy and leave some advice on how to improve my writing!**

You sit on a rickety bench in the Fairy Tail pub, hearing roosters crow in the distance. You were with the Natsu and the rest on Tenrou island, and you can't believe how much you missed in the seven years that passed. But most of your friends have stayed the same. You laugh softly as you see Natsu set fire to what is left of the guild and Gray butt heads with him. Then, again, Erza violently pulls them apart. As usual.  
You feel a tap on your shoulder. As you start to turn around, you feel large, rough hands cover your eyes.

"Guess who," a deep voice rumbles. You roll your eyes. Too obvious.

"Hi Laxus," you giggle.

"So apparently we're entering the Grand Magic Games this year...," he notices your confused stare and stops to explain. "It's like a magic competition between guilds. Gramps said we could be the top guild in Fiore faster this way, although I'm pretty sure he just wants the Jewels." He says the last part more quietly, with a sheepish grin as if he were sharing a secret.

"It's been seven years, though! We're probably behind on all the new and more powerful magic..." you start to get worried as you begin to wonder if this was a good idea.

"That's why I came over here. We're training partners, aren't we? Let's go kick Sabertooth ass!"

You look at Laxus, surprised. He's not usually this nice to you. Or to anyone, really.

"Yea...," you hesitantly reply.

A strangely outgoing Laxus drags you into the middle of a field. But something is wrong. You can feel it. You feel like the Laxus you knew, the Laxus you grew up with, is not the one standing in front of you this very moment.

"Laxus," you start, unsure of what to do, "is something wrong?"

He comes out of his fighting stance with his jaw rigid. "No. Now let's practice. We have to win." You can tell that he's forcing his words to be light.

"It's strange, Laxus, for you to be so...involved. Tell me what's wrong. We've always been there for each other, right? Even when your father..."

He winces when you mention Ivan. His distressed look makes your heart hurt. There is a choking feeling in your throat and you wonder why. _Maybe I'm just being too worried_, you think.

"Do I need to call the Raijinshu here?" you threaten.

"We'll make a deal. We'll have one match. I win, you have to keep training with me and leave this just between us. You win, I'll tell you what's up," he says in a diplomatic voice.

"Wait, wait, wait," you interrupt, "You have to requirements. Do you have anything else to offer to match this up?"

Laxus glares at you, and that angry stare makes your heart hurt even more. _This is what I get for being concerned_, you reason with yourself.

"I'll tell you a _secret_."

Your heart nearly stops. Laxus knows your habit of getting involved in everyone else's lives. You like knowing secrets. You know you do.

"Fine." You try to sound nonchalant, but you know that Laxus is able to read you like an open book. All but one secret of your own, which is hidden so far in the corner of your mind, which you work so hard to suppress, that he wouldn't be able to know, let alone suspect.

You step away, getting in fighting position, when suddenly you feel someone run into you from behind, pushing you forward slightly.

"_!" Natsu shouts, "FIGHT ME!"

You sigh and mindlessly blurt out, "Let me fight Laxus first."

"EHHHH? YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT LAXUS?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

Everyone turns over to look.

"You're going to what?" says someone. You can't even see them, since you decide to ignore them aand focus on fighting Laxus. It's for his own good. But you know the word is spreading and a crowd is going to gather.

"Two S-class mages are going to fight!" You hear the murmur. _Tune it out! _you tell yourself, _you gotta focus!_

A black flame appears on your hand as you decide the make the first move.

"FLAME GOD'S EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" you shout.

"Lightnening dragon's breakdown fist!" He retaliates with equal force and a huge explosion occurs in the middle of you two. When it finally clears, there's a huge ditch there, and you lock eyes, blue-gray on [insert eye color]. _An obstacle that I can never seem to cross. This seems to be it. _You had battled against Laxus many times, but this time seemed different. There was something at stake.


	2. Eye Contact

You two simply stand staring at each other for a couple seconds before you charge at each other. You are so distracted by why Laxus is acting this way, but you know that if you're battling Laxus, there's no way you can pull off not putting your 100% into the fight.

You were so lost in thought, however, that you feel an immense force hit your stomach. The lightning fast Laxus had made a move before you had time to respond. You sit there cursing yourself for losing your focus. You wish you could hold that fist and make it unfold. A new determination grips your heart as you are knocked back and forth by Laxus's blows. One on the side. One on the back. Another one to slam you down on the ground.

"When you burn down the west...," you wheeze in between blows, "and you burn down the east...FLAME GOD'S KAGUSTSUCHI!" A black fire expands from your body, forcing Laxus to leave the area within your proximity which is filling with intense heat and flames.

"Lightning dragon's heavenward halberd!" Laxus shouts, once again negating your strong magic. Your eyes meet again, and you try to read him, but it doesn't work.

"FLAME GOD TURBO BOOST!" Black flames envelop your legs and you speed toward Laxus and let your fist graze his chin. Too late, he realizes it is a feint as you let your fist, powered by fire shooting from your elbow, crash into his muscled stomach. You hear all the air get forced out of Laxus as he takes a swing to your head, which makes you dodge and draw back.

"COOL! COOL!" You hear a familiar, annoying voice.

_Oh shit,_ you think, _don't tell me that it's Jason. _But it is Jason, the annoying commentator from Sorcerer Weekly, no matter how much you want to deny it.

"COOL! The two S-class mages are going all outttt! Cooooool!"

"This is too much effort! I'm going to end this now!" You snarl, "Flame god's supper!" You flash toward Laxus and encase him in the claws. A cloud of dust forms around that area as you wait for him to give up. However, you hear a sizzling.

"Lightning dragon's ROARRRR!" Laxus encases himself in lightning and bursts through your move.

"Cooool! Coool! They're so evenly matched it's soooo coooool!" The crowd that has gathered roars in appreciation.

"My turn," says Laxus, "Lightning Dragon's... jaw!" Before you know it, he's on top of you and about to slam his clenched fists down.

"Flame God's cloud!" you cry last-minute as swipe your hand across the length of your body. But you feel a force slam you down in the ribs and another fist coming toward your face as you see a lightning-powered Laxus break through the cloud of flames. Bruised and bleeding from multiple cuts given to you by Laxus's powerful fists, you're surprised that you're not dead yet, let alone electrified and dead. Burnt to a crisp. A static-magnet.

"Flame god's bellow!" You try desperately to get Laxus away from you and watch in pleasure as the attack burns his shoulder a bit. _It hit. _Well, you _wish_ you were feeling pleasure. It hurts, almost as if your heart is burning. You just want to cry and tell Laxus to stop. But you're too concerned about him, too worried. You feel like you're almost holding back tears.

"Flame god's scythe," you mutter as you swing the black fire around and Laxus jumps even further away. The trees nearby all are cut in two and the crowd screams as they try to stay out of range. You run after him and you feel the wind woosh, brushing your [insert hair color] hair back. However, just as you are about to plunge the weapon in Laxus's stomach, you stop. Without lifting your eyes, you feel salt water streaming down your face. You let your scythe disappear as you sit down in tears, head still bowed.

"I can't...," you say between sobs with a bitter smile on your face, "I guess... y-you win this one."

You hear footsteps as you see Laxus's shoes in front of you. "_."

You don't respond.

"Look at me." You don't move at all.

"When I say look at me, you look, okay?!" Laxus's hand cups you chin and tilts your face up. He uses his thumbs to wipe your tears away. His hand on your face... it feels so good... it feels like home. When your eyes meet his, your surprised to see how pain-filled it is.

"Don't cry for me, okay?" you hear him whisper in your ear, "It hurts when you cry. So stop."

You smile a bit more. He's just as demanding and indirect as always.

"That's the smile that I love," you hear.

_I love... I love... did he just say 'I love'? Oh gosh, I'm freaking out like Juvia. I'm reading too much into things. _

"Hey, I changed my mind," says Laxus.

"What is it?" you wonder.

"I changed what I want to be my prize."

"Really?" You sound really astonished.

"Will you give it to me, no matter what?" Laxus earnestly looks at you.

"Tell me what it is first."

"No."

You think for a while, and sigh. _He's just a like a kid, _you think. After a bit, you nod slowly. _It can't possibly be _that _bad, right?_

Laxus says nothing, but bends down and presses his lips to yours. _What...! _

**/author's comments/**

**one more chapter on the way! This is kind of short, but it's my first fanfic series thing so I wanted to get feedback first.**

**so remember to tell me how you liked it so that I can get better! **


End file.
